This invention relates generally to the mounting of radiation emitters and sensors, and associated lenses; more particularly, it concerns compact mounting of such emitter and sensor devices in lens caps having lenses for collimating or converging emitted radiation, or radiation to be detected (as for example infra-red radiation).
In the past, LEDs were located in so called lens caps which distributed light generated by the LEDs. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,330 to Savage.
There is now a perceived and growing need for small sized devices which will accurately collimate or converge infra-red radiation, or other radiation.